Just A Little Love
by Kat Ducat
Summary: From the moment Lily saw Andromeda, she couldn't look away. Unrelated Lily/Andromeda drabbles for The Last Poison Apple.
1. Inflamed

_A/N: Thank you for running/writing extra stories for the Christmas Gift Exchange, Poison! Here're a few Lily/Andromeda drabbles, just for that._

)O(

**Inflamed**

A tiny, uncertain, red-haired girl walks into the Great Hall of Hogwarts for the very first time. Even though she is in a crowd of other paranoid children, she feels as if the hundreds of eyes looking in her direction are looking at _her_.

When she is sorted, the cheering and applause coming from the Gryffindor table melts some of her inhibition, and she smiles. The brightness of her smile provokes a grimace in a pale face that is still standing in the line to the Sorting Hat.

When she sits down and watches the boy she knows get sorted into the house that has its table on the other side of the Hall, her smile fades a little. She wishes she could have been sorted in that house, because even though the people here are friendly, she doesn't know any of them.

She watches him sit down next to some people who definitely aren't as inviting as the ones she's with right now. Suddenly though, a tall girl next to him leans over and smiles at him, saying something that Lily can't hear.

Lily's attention is no longer captivated by the boy. Instead, she observes the girl, who seems so out of place among the unsmiling Slytherins that Lily wonders how in the world she could have been sorted there.

In Lily's eyes, the girl suddenly becomes the most interesting and mysterious person she has ever met. She craves to gain just a scrap of knowledge about her.

Andromeda Black has managed to do in an instant what Severus couldn't do in all his time knowing her.

She's invaded her mind and inflamed her interest just by existing.

)O(

_Fin_


	2. Gift

_A/N: Written with the help of a prompt from femslash100 on livejournal, 'gift'._

)O(

**Gift**

Lily wraps the gift by hand, fearful that if she tries to use magic it will not end well. Anyway, she's had lots of practice at this, and thinks that Andromeda would be able to tell if she didn't do this herself.

Lily thinks that you can tell someone's emotions when you touch something they made. For this occasion, she hopes it is true. The present itself might not tell Andromeda much about her feelings towards her, but maybe the careful creases and smooth planes of the wrapping paper will show her how much she cares.

When she tapes the last loose bits of wrapping together, Lily puts the gift down and picks up a card marked 'For Andromeda Black'. She sticks it to the front of the gift, symmetrically, perfectly.

As a final touch, she leans in to the present and kisses the card right where Andromeda's name is.

If Andromeda feels only half of what went into that kiss, it will be enough to make her return the favour.

)O(

_Fin_


	3. Late Night Conversations

)O(

**Late Night Conversations**

"Hey Andi?"

"Mmm?"

"You asleep?"

"If I answered you, that should be obvious."

"Oh. I thought that might have been a snore."

"I don't snore."

"Don't start on that again; I recorded you, Andi!"

"Those weren't my snores. You probably just recorded yourself."

"Oh very clever. I can do magic when I'm asleep now, can I?"

"I know the devices you muggleborns have, Lils, so don't pretend you need magic to record someone's snores. I know you can do it if you've got a camera; Ted tried to film us in bed once."

"How'd that go?"

"Not as well as he hoped. The battery ran out before we could really get into it."

"Pity. I would have liked to have seen that tape."

"Stop grinning! I wouldn't have shown it to you anyway."

"We're in the dark, Andi. I don't think you can see my face, unless you've somehow managed to improve your vision and didn't tell me. Actually, I wouldn't put it past you to do something like that. Why wouldn't you have shown it to me?"

"What I do with Ted stays between Ted and I, just like what I do with you stays between you and me. You don't think I brag about you to my husband, do you?"

"Don't you think I'm good enough to brag about?"

"You know what, how about you stop talking and go to sleep?"

"I was just trying to fill the silence with something more interesting."

"You failed."

"Goodnight, Andi."

"'Night."

)O(

_Fin_

_(also written for Women's Boxing 100-500 in the 2012 Hogwarts Games)_


	4. Never Let Go

_A/N: For the prompt 'never' on femslash100 on livejournal._

)O(

**Never Let Go**

"Do you think this'll change anything?" Lily asked. She was looking at her pale self in the mirror, and even though her appearance below the neck could easily have been called 'stunning' or 'perfect', her face didn't echo the happiness she had seen on other brides.

"Shush darling, of course not. People's lives don't change _dramatically_ when they walk down the aisle, you know," said Andromeda, soothingly. She was slowly combing Lily's long hair, even though it was already so fine that her brush met with no resistance as it went down.

"But…now my relationship with James will be official. What if I start feeling guilty?" Her eyes met Andromeda's in the mirror. "I don't want to feel guilty over being with you," she said, shaking her head a little.

The other woman placed a kiss on Lily's head. "Don't think about things like that. It probably won't happen."

"But if it does—"

"If it does then I promise you that I'll stay with you and make that feeling go away. Remember how good I am at distracting you?" Andromeda smiled to herself. "I'll never let go of you, Lily, not even if you want me to."

"Never?"

"Never."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
